2 Booths R Us
by Interest Me
Summary: Bone's memory is restored. But while investigating a Human Jerky case, Booth falls ill. What does he say while sedated for surgery? And did Bones choose her new boyfriend because he looks like Booth? Angela is on that case!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the second story in a series. To enjoy it to the fullest, please read The Memory in the Amnesia.---Thanks, Susan. Also, please leave reviews. Theyn are very encouraging for me.**

**Booths Are Us**

Susan H.

Chapter One

Angie entered Brennan's office, "Good Morning Brennan, hey Booth" she said to the back of Booth's head.

"Oh no Angie, this is," Bones started to say, but the man on the couch rose and turned to greet her.

"Good Morning, I'm Detective Tom Minks." He said.

"Oh Good Morning. I'm sorry, from behind you looked like someone else." Angie said.

"No problem. I take it you're Angela. Temperance has told me about you. It's good to meet such a wonderful friend of hers."

Angie continued staring at the man, "Oh, I'm sorry, yes, I'm pleased to meet you. So how did you two meet?" she asked.

"Well, after Kyle Lester was arrested, I went to the Metro station that Sergeant Peyton worked from. I wanted to thank him, I mean not only did he save my life, but his cooperation with the FBI was exceptional. That's where I met Tom."

"I see. So you're in law enforcement too?" Angie asked.

"Too?" Tom repeated.

"Oh, Uh, I mean like Sergeant Peyton, and Brennan. Well, she's not exactly in law enforcement, but she does contract with the FBI, so she ends up doing some enforcing," Angie stammered.

"I'm sorry. I think I need another cup of coffee. Sweetie, I'll talk to you really soon." She opened the door to leave but turned back and said, "Really, really soon!"

"Don't mind Angie. She's an artist," Brennan said and shrugged.

"Temperance, I have to go. I have an appointment with a source that I hope will lead me to the bad guy."

"Of course," Brennan smiled. "Oh, I got you a small gift. I hope that's okay. I mean, I really don't understand the dating ritual very well, and I'm not sure if there is an acceptable "gift giving" milestone we should reach. You know, you'd think as an anthropologist, I'd know these things."

"Temperance, I'm tickled that you got me a gift. Now I have an excuse to get one for you. And then the cycle can continue," He laughed.

Brennan opened her desk drawer, and pulled out a small wrapped box.

"Here."

Tom opened the box and said, "Cologne?"

"Yes, is that okay? I just liked it, and thought I'd like it on you. I suppose in that sense, it was a gift for me, which actually supports my theory that gifts are selfish in nature."

"It's wonderful," he said and put a few drops in his hands, rubbed them together and smoothed it on his face, neck and hair.

"Well, goodbye then," Brennan said and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him goodbye. After the kiss, she held on a little longer, closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply.

As soon as he was out of sight, Angie rushed in.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" She asked.

Brennan was reading a file, and looked up, "What are you talking about Ang?"

"Tom! Where did you really find him, at Booths Are Us?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, that guy could be Booth's twin separated at birth. We should run a DNA test."

"Come on Angela. They share similar physical traits, but that's coincidental, and they aren't that alike."

"Okay Sweetie, but let me offer you advice from my vast experience. Sex with Not Booth will never be like sex with Booth."

"What's going on here?" Booth asked.

"Hi Booth. Angie's just sharing one of her crazy theories."

"Yes, but I distinctly heard "sex", and "Booth," he said.

"So have you ever had sex in a booth, Booth?" Angie covered.

"What?"

"I was just telling Brennan about my most excellent date last night," Angie said and walked out.

"You know, I really miss when she and Hodgins were together. She was more predictable," Booth said.

"Yeah, well, that's just because you have no knowledge of the security DVD."

"You know, I don't even want to know about it. Do you have the DNA results back yet?"

"Yes, it's a match."

"Then would you like to come with me and speak to the wifey-poo."

Brennan grabbed her bag and they walked out together.

***

Brennan reached to ring the doorbell of the log cabin, but Booth beat her to it. A woman with long brown hair, dressed in cowboy hat, a midi-t, cut off jeans and hiking boots answered the door.

"Hello Mrs. Samson, I'm Special Agent Booth, and this is my partner Dr. Brennan. May we come in?" He held out his badge.

She turned to lead them into the house, and Booth stared at her back-view. Brennan elbowed him, "Booth," she half whispered.

"What?" he asked, but didn't break his gaze..

Mrs. Samson turned around and said, "Y'all can call me Delilah."

"Delilah, really?" Booth said, "Delilah Samson. That's fun---er interesting."

"Yeah, it's what brought me and Sammy together. You know, irony and all."

They sat at the kitchen table.

"Would y'all like to try some deer jerky? It's Sammy's pride. He was huntin' for deer when he disappeared."

"I thought your business sold beef jerky, Delilah." Booth said.

"Oh yes exclusively. Sammy says it's easier. There's a lot of regulation on wild game. But, you know, he loves the outdoors, so he shoots game and smokes some jerky. We mostly sell jerky that is processed by ovens and dehydration, but Sammy likes to smoke his wild jerky. Then at Christmas, you know, he gives it to all his friends, family, business associates and the like."

"I understand his jerky is extremely popular in farmers' markets around the area." Brennan said.

"Yeah, that's true. 'It's all in the marinade' Sammy says. He'd work for hours in the kitchen mixin' spices and such. He really has a knack for it. Huntin' groups order direct months in advance. Sammy makes every kind of jerky you can imagine."

"Delilah, hunters found a hand in the national park," Booth said softly.

"What? I don't understand Agent Booth,"

"Mrs. Samson, I tested the hand, and it belongs to Eugene Samson, your husband," Brennan said.

"Well what does that mean? Is Sammy hurt? Are they lookin' for him?"

"Mrs. Samson, I so sorry, but the hand was severed post mortem," Brennan said

"I still don't understand," tears glossed her eyes.

Booth reached out and put a hand over hers, "Delilah, Sammy is dead. The hand was severed after death. I am so sorry for your loss."

"Why? Everyone loves Sammy. What am I goin' to do? I don't know the recipes."

"Delilah, is there someone you can call to be with you right now?" Booth asked.

"I can call my mama. She can be here in an hour."

"Can someone sit with you until then?" Brennan asked.

"Bobby is working in the jerky shop. I can call him in," she dialed her phone, "Bobby, can you come up to the house for a while. I have some bad news."

***

Later, on the drive back, Brennan said, "So on the way out there, you suspected the wife. Now you don't seem to think it's her."

"Yes, well, the spouse is always the first suspect. Now that I've met her, my gut tells me different.".

"Gut isn't code for something else is it Booth? I mean, she was quite sexy, and she had that little drawl. I hear some men find that quite hot."

"Bones! Do you really believe what you are saying?"

"I don't know, I'm just asking."

"Look, she referred to him in the present tense, like she expected him to be alive. And she called him Sammy. Her grief felt genuine to me."

"I'm sure her cute little costume didn't hurt."

"What's with you Bones? You are out of line to accuse me of such a thing. I am a professional. I have interrogated, charged, and arrested, many beautiful women."

"You're right. I was out of line. I don't know what got into me."

"Nice admission Bones, but I didn't hear an apology."

"How can that make any difference what-so-ever? I said I was wrong. I will refrain from that behavior in the future. Isn't that better than an apology?"

"If you forgot the words Bones, they are, I'm sorry."

Now leave me a review and make my day!!---Susan

"Fine, I'm sorry. Are you happy that I repeated your silly little incantation?"

"Yes I am."


	2. Chapter 2

Booths R Us

Chapter 2

Susan H.

Back at the lab, Bones rushed into her office. Booth knocked on Cam's door. Cam looked up from her report and waved him in through the glass. Booth sat down across from her. Cam closed her folder.

"You look serious Booth. Something wrong?"

"No. Just wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"When you and I were together, romantically, do you feel we crossed a line?"

"In what way?"

"I mean, our jobs are high risk. Do you think it clouded your judgment the day you cut into Caroline Epp's head?"

"Booth, I would have made the same decision, even if we weren't together."

"What do you mean? You broke protocol because I pressured you. I wouldn't have been able to do that if we weren't in a relationship."

"Booth, I know that's what you believed at the time, but I broke protocol because Parker was in danger. I would have done it, even if you were a terrible lover." Cam smiled.

"Why didn't you set me straight when I ended it?"

"I guess I was ready for it to end. Being with you was extremely pleasant, I have no complaints, but it was clear to me that it wouldn't go any further. You didn't want it to move to the next level and neither did I."

"So this line…"

"That line may exist, Seeley, but it doesn't take sex to cross it. Friendship, association, camaraderie, whatever you want to call it, they all cross the line. We break the rules for many different reasons."

"Thanks Camille. I'll see you tomorrow."

He got up to leave the office, "Hey Seeley?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you feeling okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm just a little tired today."

"Well, get some rest."

"Will do," he said, and walked toward Brennan's office. He saw a tall dark haired man talking to her. When the man put his arm around her shoulders and led her to the door, Booth turned around and went home.

***

Brennan and Tom headed out of the lab together.

"So we could go to the firing range for a few rounds, then maybe grab some dinner" Tom said.

"Sounds fun. Or, we could grab take-out and watch a little TV tonight. I have this brand new set, and I never watch it."

"Okay, firing range, take-out, TV, sounds great."

***

After dinner, Tom and Brennan settled on her couch to watch television.

"I'm a rather good shot, but I'm sure it was just an off day for you." Brennan said.

"HMM, no, that was pretty typical for me. I've never been the greatest shot, which is why I still practice a couple times a week. It's up to department standards though." He clicked on the television, and surfed the channels.

Brennan laid her head on his shoulder. Then she shifted and tried to find a better fit. She remembered how Booth would gently shift his position so that she fell into the perfect place. Tom didn't budge.

"This is a great movie," Tom said, and lifted his arm and placed it behind Brennan's head, catching her hair in the process.

She leaned forward to free her hair, but it was still stuck.

"Um, Tom, my hair is caught."

"Oh, I'm sorry Hon," he lifted his arm and released her hair.

Brennan's neck quickly grew stiff. She shifted a few times, but without Tom's cooperation, she found no comfortable spot. Tom watched the movie, and Brennan remembered how Booth's body always yielded and accepted her warmly. She sighed.

"I'm sorry Hon. Are you feeling neglected?" Tom's voice pulled her out of her reverie.

"Not at all Tom. Enjoy the movie."

He smoothed her hair with his fingers and moved in for a kiss. Brennan closed her eyes and smelled the cologne she had bought him. When their lips touched, she parted hers slightly and gently pulled his bottom lip in and ran her tongue across it. Tom pulled away and rubbed his lip with his finger. "I'm sorry Hon, it tickles."

He pulled her closer and tried again. She felt his lips part, and the tip of his tongue, so she parted hers. Her mouth had no defense for the invasion. She closed her eyes and remembered being a little girl in Ohio. The property behind her house was a cow pasture. She remembered the cows working the salt licks with fat, mushy tongues. How many of those cows ended up jerky? she wondered. Tom pulled back and smiled. Brennan fought the urge to wipe excess moisture from her face.

"Jerky!" she exclaimed and jumped up.

"Temperance, I'm sorry. I thought you wanted to kiss."

"Not jerk, Tom. I said jerky. I think I figured out a clue in a case my partner and I are working. I'm sorry Tom. I need to call him. Can we cut our evening short?"

"Sure Tempe. I didn't upset you?"

"No Tom, it really is the case," she pecked his lips, careful to keep her mouth tightly closed. "Call me tomorrow," She said, and pushed him toward the door.

"Goodnight Temperance, it was a nice night."

"Yeah, me too," Brennan said and closed the door.

She grabbed her phone and dialed.

"Booth."

"Hi Booth. I was thinking about the jerky case. Did I wake you?"

"I think I dozed. I'm a little tired and achy tonight."

"Perhaps you're getting sick."

"I don't get sick."

"Take some acetaminophen, just in case."

"I know what that is."

"I expected you did. Listen, when we were at the Samson cabin, I smelled meat smoking."

"It's a jerky factory, and Delilah said her husband smoked jerky."

"She said he smoked wild game. She said they dehydrated their beef jerky. Jerky is usually dehydrated at low temperatures in an oven equipped with fans to speed the process."

"Okay"

"Okay, so Booth, what was smoking in the smoker?"

"Should I pick you up at the lab around 8:00. We can ask Miss Delilah what was cookin'."

"Your gut told you it wasn't Delilah. We should try to talk to Bobby."

"Thanks Bones. You showed my guts some respect."

"Don't forget the acetaminophen. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good. Goodnight Bones."

"Goodnight Booth."


	3. Chapter 3

**Booths Are Us**

**Chapter 3**

**Susan H.**

At 8:00 the next morning, Hodgins approached Brennan, "Vroom Vroom, I'm leading the pack now baby."

"I need the digest version Hodgins, Booth will be here any minute."

"Okay, the hand was not severed where it was found. It was severed where it lived."

"Somebody cut off the hand on Samson's property, and then left it in the national forest?"

"That's what I'm saying, so you want the details?"

"I'll read the report."

"Well okay then," Hodgins said disappointed, "And you know the baby comment…"

"I know Hodgins, reflex."

***

At 8:30, Brennan called Booth.

"Booth."

"Good Morning Booth. Where are you?"

"What time is it?"

"8:30"

"Oh, hey Bones. I'm sorry, I overslept."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I have a bug or something. Look, since you showed such respect for my guts, I'm going to return the favor. Could you pick me up in a half an hour?"

"Sure. By the way, Hodgins says that the hand was severed at the cabin and dumped in the national park." Brennan hung up.

***

Forty-five minutes later, the two were on the road to the Samson cabin.

"I got a search warrant based on Hodgin's findings, and two agents will meet us there. Okay, so Sammy plans a camping trip to the park, someone, maybe Bobby, knows this, kills him, and drops the hand to make it look like the whole thing happened while camping. The killer probably thought that we'd assume an animal had got hold of Samson. They didn't count on you."

"Booth, are we positing a scenario?"

"Yes Bones."

"Can I try?"

"Sure, give it a shot."

"Okay, um, why would someone want to kill Samson? I think it's either the recipes, or Little Miss Delilah."

"That's excellent work Bones."

"Of course, I have absolutely nothing to support that statement, so there is no way of knowing whether or not it's excellent."

"So, how was your date last night?"

"How did you know I had a date?"

"I saw him in your office."

"And you assumed he was my date?"

"He had his arm around you."

"Well, the relationship is still new. We went to the firing range, picked up some take-out, and watched a movie."

"So, is he a good shot?"

"Compared to what Booth?"

"Compared to me."

"No one is a good shot compared to you."

"Okay, compared to you then."

"Well, no."

Booth laughed.

"Don't be so superior. A man's worth can't be measured on how good a shot he is."

"It can when one excellent shot saves hundreds of lives."

"Booth,"

"Okay, sorry, sorry. So, what does he do?"

"He's a detective for the Metro police."

Booth groaned and pulled out a pill bottle. He took 2 acetaminophen tablets and washed them down with bottled water.

"Still don't feel well huh?"

"I think I'm feeling a little better though." Booth said and closed his eyes for the rest of the ride.

***

Delilah answered the door with her hair in two braids, a blue and white checkered blouse tied in a knot at the waist, and a tight denim skirt. Her feet remained bare.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, y'all come on in. Agent Booth, I don't want to sound rude, but you're lookin' a bit peaked. Would you like some mint tea?"

"You know Delilah, I think I would like some mint tea."

Brennan shot Booth a surprised look.

"Dr. Brennan, how 'bout you. I also have regular tea."

"Thank you Mrs. Samson, I would like some tea. Regular please."

Delilah put the water on to boil. "My mama swears by mint tea with a little honey for makin' a person feel better."

"Is your mama here, Delilah?" asked Booth.

"She's on her way. I'm expectin' her in about 20 minutes or so."

"How about Bobby, is he here?"

"He's in the jerky shop. Cleanin' things up. He used up all the prepared marinades, and now there is no more to do."

Delilah wiped tears from her face. The tea kettle whistled. Delilah poured 3 cups of tea, and set a honey-bear dispenser on the table.

"Does anyone want lemon or milk?"

"This is fine for me," said Brennan.

"Delilah, I'd like you to mix mine up like your mama does to make a man feel better."

"Okay Agent Booth, but I won't make you eat the dry toast. I always hated that part of mama's cure."

"How long has Bobby worked for your husband?" Booth asked

"Oh, Bobby and Sammy are cousins. Their fathers were brothers, who ran the jerky business together. Bobby's father sold his half to Sammy's father. Sammy inherited the business, and Bobby inherited the money. Bobby tried to buy back into the business, but Sammy didn't care for that. It's like I said, Sammy had a real touch for jerky recipes, and he figured he didn't want anyone else profitin' from his expertise."

Booth and Brennan glanced at each other.

"Mrs. Samson, how long have you known Bobby?" Brennan asked.

"I met Bobby and Sammy at the same time. I was at this little Country music bar playin' pool with friends, and the two came in. Bobby bought me a drink, and laid down some quarters to play me at pool. He was real nice, but Sammy just took my breath away. He smiled at me, and my heart beat so fast. He was so confident and strong. Bobby was funny, and made me laugh, but Sammy reminded me of a pillar I could always hang onto."

Brennan looked at Booth from the side of her eye. Delilah wiped tears again.

"Well, anyway, I dressed a lot different then, but me and Sammy thought this look was good for business. I would have done anything to please Sammy, but seeing the look on his face every time I thought up a new outfit, well, that just made it all the more worth it." She wiped more tears and grabbed a box of tissue.

She sat back down, and Booth covered her hand, with his.

Brennan looked at his hand, and remembered how comforting that gesture was.

Booth looked into Delilah's eyes, "I am so sorry for your loss Delilah, it's clear to me that you had a wonderful marriage. I don't see that very often in my line of work."

"Thank you, Agent Booth. How is that tea treatin' you?"

"I think it's doing the trick. You have a wise mama." Booth sipped the tea.

"Delilah, Dr. Brennan and I would like to talk to Bobby. We also have a warrant to search the entire premises."

"Y'all don't need a warrant."

"I didn't think we did ma'am. It's just a technicality."

The front door opened and a woman stuck her head in, "'Lilah?" she yelled.

"In the kitchen Mama. Can you two find Bobby on your own?"

"Yes. You visit with your mama, and tell her thanks for teaching you about the mint tea cure."

"That'll tickle her Agent Booth."


	4. Chapter 4

Booths Are Us

Chapter 4

Susan H.

Outside the cabin, Booth signaled for the waiting agents to follow him.

"Why were you so nice to her Booth?"

"Bones, are we going to get into this again?"

"No Booth. What I mean is, you were extremely kind to her, it was out of the ordinary, and I just wondered why."

"I don't know, maybe because she makes it easy to be nice."

"Are you saying I'm not easy to be nice to?"

"No Bones, I'm nice to you."

"But do I make it easy?"  
"Let's just say, you make it well worth it. Okay?"

"I'm not sure, I think so. Of course, I don't understand a word of what you just said."

"Good. Sometimes it's better that way."

They headed to the jerky shop. "Why would it be better Booth?"

"I don't know, because sometimes I'm not even sure what I mean." Booth was breathing hard.

"Are you okay? You're sweating."

"I'm Okay."

"Do you want to talk motive? That always cheers you up."

"Tell me Bones, do you think Bobby has a motive?"

"I think he has several motives; the business, the girl, and simple manly pride."

"You are getting good at this Bones." Booth said, clearly out of breath.

"Do you think you should stop and rest?"

"I'm fine." Booth said, but sat on a tree stump.

"Booth?"

"I'm okay Bones. You two, just execute the warrant. If Bobby tries to run, cuff him." Booth ordered the agents.

Booth hunched over, and Brennan knelt beside him and rubbed his back. "Booth."

"It's okay Bones. I've been fighting something, and I just want to rest."

Booth stood up. "See, I'm feeling better already."

The two agents walked up the path with Bobby in handcuffs.

"He tried to run sir. We found human bones in the smoke-shed."

Booth and Brennan followed them up the path. When they reached the house, Delilah burst out the door with her arms full of tomatoes.

"You dirty son-of-a-sow, what did you do to my Sammy?" she screamed and started throwing tomatoes at Bobby. Booth stepped in front of her: She stopped throwing.

"Delilah, if you hit one of my agents, I have to charge you. So just stop. Okay?" Delilah dropped the tomatoes and started to sob. Her mama ran out and collected her back into the house. The agents loaded Bobby into the back of their vehicle.

"You two go down and collect the evidence. Dr. Brennan and I will sit with the suspect."

Once in the vehicle, Booth closed his eyes again. Brennan kept her hand low so that Bobby wouldn't see, but reached over and laid it on top of Booth's.

"Thanks Bones. I'm fine."

After about 45 minutes, the agents had collected all the bones and human jerky.

"Okay guys, the evidence goes to the Jeffersonian, and this guy goes in a cell. Thanks!"

Brennan and Booth got into Brennan's car.

"Hey Bones. Can you just take me home? We can do the paperwork and interview tomorrow."

"I think that would be best."

Booth closed his eyes and slept until they reached his apartment.

"Booth, we're home"

Booth woke up, and groaned. "Great. Thanks Bones. I'll feel better in the morning."

"Do you want me to walk up with you?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for offering."

Brennan watched him enter his building, and then waited a few more minutes until she called him on her mobile.

"Booth"

"I'm just making sure you got in okay."

"I did."

"Call me if you need anything."

"I will Bones. Thanks again."

***

Brennan straddled the pillow on his lap and tickled his lips with her tongue. He exhaled. "Bones please stop."

She pulled the pillow out from under her and threw it on the floor. Her tongue begged his lips for entrance, and they parted to allow it. His stomach sunk at she gently ran the tip along the inside of his lips. He followed her lead, and softly probed her mouth.

He ran his fingertips softly down the back of her arms and up her back. She pressed his mouth harder, and he matched the pressure slowly dancing with her tongue. He ran his gentle hands along the tops of her thighs. She held his face in her palms and pulled away. The sinking feeling in his abdomen grew stronger as her fingertips slid down his chest toward his waist.

"So this is what they mean by 6-pack," she said and smiled.

He groaned when she pressed the muscles on his abdomen. His body grew hot, and she kept pressing. "Bones stop," but she kept pressing, and he got hotter.

"Please, it hurts," Booth jumped awake. Sweat glazed his body, his hair was damp, and pain wracked his body. His blankets were strewn to the floor. He stumbled to the bathroom and vomited until his stomach emptied, and still his body tried to expel more. When his heaving calmed, he washed his mouth out and turned on the shower. He peeled his clothes off, and cooled himself under the tepid water.

He finally stepped out of the shower and put on his robe. He opened the bathroom cabinet and swallowed 2 acetaminophen tablets, for the fever. He found the switch for his ceiling fan in the dark, lay on his bed, opened his robe, and let the cool, moving air soothe him. Eventually, he slept.


	5. Chapter 5

Booths Are Us

Chapter 5

Susan H.

Booth sauntered into Brennan's office the next morning wearing a purple tie with a thin gold design.

"Good Morning Bones" he said cheerfully.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"I had a bad night, but I think the worst of it is behind me now."

He took off his suit jacket and laid it on the back of her couch. Then he lay on her couch with his hands clasped behind his head and his ankles crossed. He closed his eyes.

"Booth,"

"Hmmm,"

"I'm not an expert in observing body language in the living, but you look tired."

"I already told you I had a bad night. I can rest here while you get yourself together. I want to interview Bobby. Any news on the human jerky?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"I'm still waiting for the DNA results. The bones were definitely hacked apart with butcher instruments."

"MMMM yum. I wonder if he intended to eat the jerky. Or maybe sell it."

"It's possible he thought it would be easier to dispose of the body in jerky form."

"You know Bones, I'm proud of you. You're getting good at this."

Brennan walked over to the couch and looked down at Booth.

"Looks like you shaved with a lawnmower Booth. How did your face get so nicked?

"It was just one of those mornings I guess. Couldn't figure out how to hold the razor."

Brennan noted large wet marks under Booths arms. She laid the back of her hand on his forehead.

"Booth, you're very hot."

"Yep, I know. The ladies don't complain." Booth smiled and started humming HOT BLOODED.

"Booth, I mean you seem to have a fever."

"That's right. Of one hundred and three."

Brennan watched as sweat trickled from his forehead to his ear. She saw Cam walking past her office.

"Dr. Saroyan, can you step in here for a minute?" she called out the door.

Cam popped her head in, "Can it wait Dr. Brennan?" Brennan shook her head no and pointed down. Cam came around the couch and looked down at Booth.

"Hey Seeley," she said.

"Hey Camille."

"Have you been sick? You don't look too good right now."

"You used to think I looked so good," Booth laughed.

Cam looked at Brennan.

"He's been sick with a fever and abdominal pain. He looked pretty bad yesterday." Brennan bent forward and said in a low voice, "He asked me to drive."

Cam nodded her head, "Enough said!"

Cam knelt beside Booth and slipped her slender hand under his waist band and pressed on his lower right abdomen. When she let go, he yelped and tried to curl his body.

"Pain on release of pressure, and his abdominals are stiff. Could be appendicitis possibly ruptured. Call 911."

Brennan called 911. Then she called security to alert them to lead the EMTs to her office. Booth lay moaning on her couch. Brennan loosened his tie and pulled it over his head, and then she unbuttoned his top three buttons. She threw the tie around her own neck to get it out of the way.

"Cam?" Brennan looked at Cam.

"The ambulance will be here very soon Brennan."

"Booth, have you been vomiting?" Cam asked.

Booth nodded his head and groaned "yes".

Cam continued asking Booth a series of questions, while Brennan knelt by his head and stroked his hair until security led the EMTs into her office. Cam filled them in on the medical details while the techs prepared the stretcher. They lifted Booth onto it, and he reached out and grabbed Brennan's hand. He wouldn't allow them to strap down that arm, and he pulled her along as they wheeled out the stretcher.

Booth let go of her hand as they lifted the stretcher into the ambulance. She saw him reaching out for her hand before she was even able to get inside herself. The tech showed her where to sit, and she grabbed Booth's hand again. The tech prepared his other arm for an IV.

"I'm okay Bones," Booth said.

"I know you are."

"We've been blown up."

"Yes."

"Me, more than once."

"Yes, at least three times.

"We've been shot."

"Yes."

"Me, more than once."

"Yes," Brennan laughed.

"What's a wimpy little appendix got on me?"

"Absolutely nothing. You'll be fine."

"Hey, nice tie!"

Booth smiled and closed his eyes until they unloaded him at the hospital.

Brennan waited outside Booth's room while they prepped him for surgery. The door opened, and a line of blue clad hospital staff filed out. The last one stopped and said,

"He is already heavily sedated, but you can visit with him for a few minutes."

Booth lay flat hooked to monitors and IVs. She touched his hand.

"Hey Booth." His eyes were glazed and he blinked slowly.

"Hey. I'm getting surgery."

"Yes, that's good. You'll feel better."

"Yeah." He closed his eyes. "Hey, I had a dream about you last night."

"I hope it was a good dream."

"We were making out, without the pillow."

"Oh." Brennan didn't know what else to say.

"Yep, like the pros. Then you gave me appendixilititis."

"We were making out, and I gave you appendicitis?"

"Yep. Next time, I'll have to use protection."

A nurse stepped in and told them it was time to go to surgery.

"Give us a kiss appendixil lady."

Brennan leaned down and laid her palm on his forehead and softly kissed his lips.

"See you on the other side," he said.

"Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

Booths Are Us

Chapter 6

Susan H.

Brennan wandered to the surgery waiting room.

"Hey Sweetie, how's Booth?" Angie asked.

"Angie, I'm so glad you're here," Brennan hugged her.

"Cam sent me. Oh, and I brought your purse."

They sat in upholstered chairs with fat, padded arms.

"They just wheeled him into surgery. It's appendicitis, with a good chance that his appendix ruptured."

Brennan looked down at her hands.

"He's going to be fine Brennan."

"I believe that, it's just that…"

"What's wrong Sweetie?"

"He was sick for a few days, and yesterday I started to worry about him. I should have done something then to help him. He needed clarity. He needed someone to say he should go to the hospital. I should have been that someone. He would have done it for me."

"You know how I look at photographs, and put together clues in a case?"

"Huh?"

"Just bear with me, Sweetie, I've got a point to make."

"Okay, yes."

"I'll see an expression, or body language, or a piece of jewelry that shouldn't have been present at the time. I look at those things and piece together information that was available, but not processed by the people at that time. See, if they had recognized murder in an expression, they would have prevented it. Yet, they needed future information to make sense of what they were seeing."

"You are really confusing me."

"Yeah, I'm confusing myself a bit. What I mean is, today, now that you know Booth needs surgery, when you look back the signs are obvious. At the time though, you didn't realize how sick he was, because if you had, you would have done something about it."

"Maybe I should have paid more attention. Then the signs would have been clearer. It's the kind of thing Booth would have picked up on immediately."

"Which reminds me, Not Booth showed up at your office this morning. I told him you went to the hospital with a sick friend."

"Tom, I forgot all about him. I mean, I didn't forget him, I just forgot to return his message."

"Interesting slip of the tongue. He's a bad kisser then."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because nobody forgets a good kisser."

Brennan laughed and shook her head, "The worst."

"I knew it. Like the worst ever, or just really bad?"

"Have you ever seen a cow at a salt lick?"

"Oh Honey, no!"

"It's all I could think about."

The two women laughed.

"So, when are you going to tell him?" Angie asked.

"Tell him what, that he's a bad kisser? Is that necessary?"

"It would only be necessary if you were going to continue seeing him. Are you going to continue seeing him?"

"He lacks most alpha male qualities. He isn't even close to the pack leader. He's content to just keep up at the rear, but not far enough back to be brought down by a predator."

"So, what exactly does that mean, Brennan?"

Brennan looked her friend in the face and said, "I'd leave him in my dust."

"So he's dust?"

"Yep," Brennan said and nodded her head.

Brennan pressed Booth's tie to her nose. She smelled him on it and smiled.

"You're smiling."

"Um yes."

"Well share!"

"It's just something Booth said while heavily sedated."

"Spill, Sweetie."

"He said…Nevermind. You'll just turn it into something it's not."

"Too late now, I'm sure my imagination will make up something much more intriguing than the truth. You may as well tell me."

"He said he dreamed I gave him appendicitis."

"Ooo, he dreamed about you."

"I told you, you would do that."

"Sorry, how did you give him appendicitis?"

"He dreamed I gave it to him by making out with him without protection."

Angie covered her mouth and laughed in her throat.

Brennan smiled and shook her head.


	7. Chapter 7

Booths Are Us

Chapter 7

Susan H.

Three hours later, the surgeon stepped into the waiting room. He approached Brennan and Angie.

"Temperance Brennan, regarding Seeley Booth?" he asked.

Brennan stood up, "Yes, that's me."

"I'm Dr. Winger," he said and shook her hand, "Everything went extremely well. We were able to pull his appendix before it ruptured, so he shouldn't be here long. He is being admitted to recovery now."

"It didn't rupture? I am relieved."

"No, you got him here in time," Winger smiled.

"When can we see him?" Angie asked.

"Walk down this hall," he pointed, "and turn left at the green sign, you'll see the information desk. Give them a few minutes, and they should have all the information and tell you where to wait." Winger walked away.

"Well, that's the best news we could get Sweetie."

"Yes. We should call the lab."

"I'll do it. You go down to the information desk."

"Thanks Angie."

***

A pleasant gray-haired woman was talking on the phone when Brennan approached the information desk. She smiled and held up a finger indicating she would be 1 moment. Brennan nodded. She hung up and smiled.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, my friend Seeley Booth had surgery."

The woman tapped on her computer and nodded. "Yes, he's here. They are still getting him settled in. Have a seat right there," She pointed to a carpeted area in middle of the hallway, "and I'll let you know when you can go in dear."

Angie came around the corner a few minutes later.

"I called the lab. Everyone sends their hellos to Booth. Except Hodgins."

"Huh?"

"He just asked if they gave Booth his pudding yet."

"Hmm. Is this one of those things everyone else understands, but I don't because I don't understand these things?"

"No Sweetie. I think it's just Hodgins being weird."

"Oh good, I always feel so awkward when that happens. Of course, Booth does his best to educate me on pop culture. Without him, I might still sound like a foreigner."

"I think you mean alien Sweetie."

"Oh. Yeah."

The two friends sat in silence for a while, and Brennan felt a hand on her shoulder. The kind woman from the desk said, "Come this way dear. You can go in now."

"Brennan, you go in yourself, I'll wait for a while. We don't want to overwhelm him."

"Thanks Angie."

Brennan followed the woman to Booth's door. She looked at him still connected to monitors and tubes. He opened his eyes and turned his head to the door. She walked in and grabbed his hand.

"Things went very well," she said to him.

He nodded and croaked "yes".

"You'll be able to go home very soon. I think you only need to stay in the hospital a day or two."

He smiled.

"Everyone at the lab says hello, and Hodgins asked if you got your pudding yet. Oh, and so you know, Angie is in the waiting room. She didn't want to overwhelm you."

"Ok," he said.

Booth lay with his eyes closed for a while.

"Booth, I don't want to stay long. They will be moving you to a regular room by this evening. I can come back and visit you again. Is that okay?"

He squeezed her hand and nodded. She bent and kissed his forehead.

"I'll see you in a few hours."

He held her hand several more moments and let go. "Nice tie," he said.

Angie stood up when Brennan returned to the waiting area.

"Well, how did it go?"

"He is still extremely groggy. I think I'll come back this evening to visit when they move him to his regular room. I told him you were out here."

"It's enough for him to know I was out here. Let's leave him to rest. I'll give you a ride back to the lab."

At the lab, Brennan went directly to her office. She pulled a report from her in-box. She read the DNA results for the jerky and it was positive as human and positive as Eugene Samson.

Cam popped her head in Brennan's open door.

"So how is the big man?"

"Cam, thanks to you he's doing great. The appendix didn't rupture. He's groggy and in recovery right now."

"Wonderful news. Did you get a chance to look at the DNA report?"

"Yes, gruesome." Brennan sighed.

"Do we have any public health concerns that some of this jerky may have been sold?"

"I don't know. Delilah Samson said they didn't sell smoked jerky, but I guess there is no guarantee that her husband wasn't processed some other way."

"I think it will be best to confiscate all of the jerky still in-house, and to recall any jerky delivered after Samson went missing. I'm calling the health department now."

"Okay Cam. Will the FBI assign another agent to finish the case?"

"I'm sure they will. Maybe we can make a special request. Is there an agent you'd like to work with on this case?"

"Foster is the only one I can think of right now. He handled the Twilight Killer, and he has an unusual style. I'd like to observe him interview Bobby Samson if possible. How should we inform Delilah that the jerky is definitely her husband? I'd hate to just call her on the phone."

"Let me call the FBI, and the Health Department, and we will go from there."

"Thanks Cam."

"Brennan, on second thought, maybe you should call Mrs. Samson and tell her not to ship any jerky at all. I know you don't want to do this on the phone, but the bigger picture is my concern now."

"Of course Cam. That's the logical thing to do."

Brennan dialed Delilah.

"Hello, Samson Jerky."

"Hello, Delilah, this is Dr. Brennan."

"Well hello there. How is Agent Booth feeling? Any better?"

"That's kind of you to ask. He is better, but he is in the hospital. It turned out he had appendicitis."

"Oh my. Did he have one of them operations?"

"Yes, it went very well."

"Well you tell him hello from me, and I hope he recovers quickly."

"I will. Mrs. Samson, Delilah, I need to ask you something, and I'm afraid this will not be pleasant."

"The jerky y'all took out of here was Sammy, wasn't it?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry I have to tell you this on the phone."

Delilah sniffed. "That's okay. I really knew. When I laid eyes on Bobby, I just knew."

"Delilah, I want to warn you that the Health Department will probably be there very soon to confiscate any jerky and to look over your shipping records. Have you filled any jerky orders since Sammy disappeared?"

"Oh, what a horrible, horrible thought. Sometimes, there just aren't enough tomatoes. No Dr. Brennan. Sammy handled that part of the business, so I'm sure none was shipped out. My poor Sammy. Wouldn't that have been an awful legacy to leave behind? Why do you think Bobby did such an awful thing? Sammy was always so good to him."

"I don't know yet Delilah. Agent Booth's illness delayed Bobby's interview. I'm sure a new agent will be assigned before the end of the day. Of course, there is always the chance that Bobby didn't do it. Is your mama with you?"

"Yeah, she's been here since yesterday. Thanks for your concern. You take care of yourself and Agent Booth."

"Goodbye Delilah."

Brennan hung up the phone and let out a heavy sigh, and rubbed her forehead. She smiled at the figure that appeared in her doorway, but then she realized it was Not Booth.

"Hi Tom. I'm sorry I haven't got back to you. We rushed my partner to the hospital this morning, and now I'm trying to catch up on some work."

"I heard. You've had a hard day. Have you eaten?"

Brennan had to think a moment.

"Actually, not since breakfast. No wonder my head is aching."

"May I take you to the diner for a quick bite?"

"You know, I think yes."

Cam stuck her head in the door again, "Brennan, you got Foster. And the Health Department is on the way."

"Great. Delilah says there have been no shipments since the incident."

"Good news indeed." Cam left the office.

"Tom, I need to make one call before we go."

"Actually Temperance, I just wanted to have a quick word with you," he sat down.

"Sure Tom. What's on your mind?"

"My ex-girlfriend and I have been talking, and today we decided to give it another try. It's nothing against you. You're wonderful. I just really thought Lilly was the one, and it wouldn't be fair for me to continue with you while I still had that doubt in my heart."

"Oh, I see. Well, thanks for your honesty. I hope things work out for you this time Tom. I really do." She said and walked him out.

When she returned, Angie jumped in front of her and blocked her path.

"So, what's the verdict Brennan?"

"He broke up with me."

"What!"

"The goal was achieved Angie. It doesn't matter how."

"The heck it doesn't matter. The nerve of him." Angie put her hands on her hips. "Let's key his car."

"Angie, no. He and his ex-girlfriend are getting back together. But you're a great friend. It's good to know I can count on you to vandalize in my honor."

"You betcha Sweetie" Angie said and marched off.

Brennan got back to her office, and her phone was ringing.

"Brennan."

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Foster here. How are you doing?"

"I'm well Agent Foster."

"And Booth?"

"He's recuperating."

"Good, good. Well, I just got the Jerky case passed to me. Can we meet at the diner soon and discuss the case?"

"Agent Foster, I'm starving. I can make it whenever you can."

"Well, we can't have someone as valuable as you starving. Meet me there in half an hour."

"I'll be there."


	8. Chapter 8

Booths Are Us

Chapter 8

Susan H.

When Brennan arrived at Booth's room that evening, he was working the remote control and sipping ginger ale.

"Hi Booth, how are you feeling?"

"Better, I only feel like crap now when before I felt like…"

"I talked to Agent Foster about our case."

"Foster's a good man. I'm glad he got the case."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You were telling me how you felt, and I started talking about work. I wish I was better at being comforting, but I just don't always know what to say."

The bed's motor hummed as Booth lowered his head a little.

"Tell you what Bones, lower this bar for me," he indicated the safety bar segment on the head of his bed. Brennan lowered it. Booth patted his shoulder. Brennan scooted closer to his bed, and laid her head on Booth's shoulder. Booth's body barely shifted, but it accommodated her head perfectly. She gently laid her arm across his chest. He brushed hair from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear

"There, now you don't have to say anything at all. I'm comforted." He tilted his head and rested his cheek on the top of her head. He held her hand that rested on his chest. They lay silently like that for several minutes.

"You might go home tomorrow."

"Yes, they told me. I can go back to light duty in a week or so."

"If you give me your key, I'll pack you a going home bag. I think sweat pants would be best for you incision."

"Well, you know Bones, you don't need a key: you can just break in."

"Don't tell me you still keep your spare key in that cheap rock with the sign that says "Find Key Here."

"Nope, I chose a different place, but I have faith in you."

"Booth?"

"Yes?"

"Are you really going to make me break into your place?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry I didn't insist you come to the hospital yesterday."

"That's okay. You're still not getting the key."

Brennan closed her eyes and relaxed. Booth watched television.

"Where is my tie?'

"In my car, with your suit jacket."

"It looked good on you, Bones."

"It looked better on you."

Brennan thought she must have dozed because the next thing she knew, the end of visiting hours was being announced. She sat up.

"Well, I guess I better get going and get the breaking and entering over with."

"Yeah, let me know how that goes," Booth smiled.

Brennan kissed his forehead and walked out.

Brennan reached Booth's place 30 minutes later. She grabbed her flashlight, and Booth's tie and jacket. She flashed light around his bushes and found the same rock she saw the last time she broke in. "Liar," she said out-loud, and found the key in it.

Inside, she headed for his bedroom. She turned on the light and saw rumpled bedding on the floor. She picked it up and prepared to make his bed when she saw a small pool of vomit on his sheet. She stripped the bed and pillows and put the sheets in the washer and started the load. She found new sheets in the linen closet and set them on the bare mattress.

In his bathroom, she found a pile of clothes and blood spattered in the sink and floor. His razor was left in the sink. Vomit was splashed at the base of the toilet. She picked up the clothes and put them in the hamper and found a bucket and disinfectant in the laundry room. She found exam gloves in her purse and disinfected the bathroom.

She washed her hands and packed his bag and made his bed. She started to hang his jacket in the closet, but pressed the collar to her face instead. She slipped her arms through the sleeves, and wore the jacket backward. She lay on his bed and waited for the washer to finish cycling. When it did, she got up and transferred the load to the dryer and lay back down, staring at the ceiling fan.

She wanted to do something special for Booth. She thought about the small gifts he had given her at just the right time. Jasper, Brainy Smurf. The gifts were always so insightful. She opened her cell phone.

"Hi Dad, it's Temperance. I wonder if you and Russ can do me a favor, tonight. I know it's getting late."

She and her father discussed the details of what she wanted them to do. She lay back with a smile and dozed until the dryer buzzer went off. She got up and folded the sheets and heard the door bell as she finished. She opened the door for her dad and Russ.

"Thanks so much." She said. She handed the key to her dad.

"Just replace in the rock when you're done."

"What rock?" her dad asked.

"Oh, you'll know it when you see it."

She hugged them both and headed home.


	9. Chapter 9

Booths Are Us

Chapter 9

Susan H.

The next morning Brennan studied Bobby Samson from the observation room. He sat with crossed arms. He seemed angry, but she still wondered how Sweets would read him. Foster entered the room.

"Good Morning Mr. Samson."

Bobby glared at Foster.

"Coffee?"

Bobby continued to glare.

Foster prepared his own coffee with cream and sugar and sat down across from Bobby.

"I'm Agent Foster. Do you know why you're here?"

"Yeah, the jerk."

"Do you mean the jerky?"

"No, I mean Eugene."

"Eugene Samson, your cousin?"

"Yep."

"So, what's the story with you two?" Foster sipped his coffee.

Bobby eyed the cup and said, "Can I have some coffee?"

"Sure, how do you like it?"

"Just black."

Foster poured the cup and set it in front of Bobby, and sat down and waited.

Brennan's phone buzzed and flashed Booth's name.

"Hi Booth."

"Good Morning Bones."

"You sound good."

"Thanks, I'm perking up some. So did Bobby accept the coffee?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm a special agent."

"You're a goof."

"Put me on speaker so I can listen in."

Brennan complied.

"So, should I continue to call you Mr. Samson, or do you prefer Bobby?"

Bobby sipped, "Bobby's good."

"So, you and Eugene didn't get along? I had a cousin like that. I still have scars from some of my fights with him. I was a bit of a wimp when I was a boy."

"No, it wasn't like that with me and Gene. We grew up best friends. Our fathers were brothers, and we were a very close family. Our dads started the jerky business together, and ran it for years."

"Sounds nice."

"It was, for as long as it lasted."

"So what happened?"

"When we were 15-years-old, my dad started having money troubles. I don't know what exactly happened, but judging from the whispered conversations, I'm sure my dad did something stupid. So, Gene's dad bought my dad's half of the business. It fixed the money trouble, and Dad became an employee of the business he started."

"That doesn't sound all bad."

"It wasn't. It was a good thing, but Dad was a good business man and he made some wise investments after that."

"Sounds even better."

"You would think, but dad really wanted back in the family business. Gene's dad wouldn't allow it."

"Ouch. I suppose that made your father angry."

"No, Dad wasn't like that. He was about keeping the peace. Dad always said his brother bailed him out when he was at his lowest point, and that he didn't begrudge his brother the business."

"Your dad was a good man"

"He was. He died, 10 years ago, of cancer when I was 21. Too young."

"I'm sorry."

"Gene's father died six months later in a hunting accident."

"A hunting accident?"

"Yeah, some people thought he missed his brother so much that he got careless on purpose. He laid a loaded rifle up against the wall and it fired. He was hit in the face."

"That's a tragic story. I'm sorry for you both. I was told that after your fathers' deaths, you inherited some money, and Eugene inherited the business. Is it true that you tried to buy into the business."

"Yeah, I tried. I wasn't surprised when Gene said no. It really had become his baby. I took a lesson from my dad, and just kept the peace. I had money, Gene let me work for him, and he paid me a salary that only a close family member would pay an employee. It wasn't a bad set up."

Bobby sipped his coffee. "That is really bad stuff," he said.

Foster sipped his and agreed. "But it does the trick. So you and Gene remained pretty close then?"

"Yeah, until we met Delilah. She was perfect. Affectionate, smart, beautiful, cutest accent you ever heard. I moved right in. I made her laugh, and teased and flirted with her. Then Eugene stepped in, and she never looked at me again. I had to watch as she just fell in love with him. They married. I was the best man. I tried so hard to do like my dad, and just keep the peace. She was so sweet though. Kindest woman you ever want to meet."

"So the girl came between you?"

"Isn't that always the way? I spent some years as the third wheel, but I really started hating Eugene. He had Delilah dress like some little country hick. She did it willingly enough. They said it was an image for the business. In all honesty, some of the outfits were real cute, but you know she has a master's degree in education. It seemed degrading to me."

"A master's in education? That's heavy."

"Yeah. She worked in the poor school systems of Appalachia. It was never about money, just how she could help. Eugene took her away from that, and in my opinion, removed a large chunk of what made her special. He turned her from an amazing, necessary person, into a mascot for his business. I would have moved anywhere for her. I would have bankrolled her plans for those children. I loved her. I didn't see her as a lump of clay to be molded. It's just Delilah's nature to make everyone in her presence as happy as possible. It was natural for her to change for him."

"Sounds like the hate grew."

"It did. I confronted him the morning he was leaving for his hunting trip. I really don't like to think about it. I punched him, I did. I thought I'd just feel better after that, but he punched back. That was like popping a cork on my rage."

"The forensics report showed cause of death as blunt force trauma to the head."

"I banged him on the head with the butt of his own shotgun. He fell down and never moved again. I really didn't mean to kill him. If I had followed my dad's example, it never would have happened."

"So you turned him into jerky?"

"Yeah, in the smoke house. I thought I'd dispose of him that way, and then knock the smoke house down."

"What were you going to do with the jerky?"

"I wasn't sure. I could have fed it to the wild animals, or thrown it in the dumpster. It would just look like a bad batch of jerky."

"You had no intention of packaging or selling it."

"No, never. That's why I was going to knock down the smoke house. I just felt like it was contaminated after I did what I did. You know, I miss him. I miss the three of us. I miss Delilah. She hates me, and she should. I let my father down."

"What about the hand, Bobby?"

"I drove his truck to his favorite hunting area. I left his hand. I thought maybe everyone would assume something happened out there, and his body would remain lost. I told some hunters my truck wouldn't start, and they rode me into town. I made my way home from there."

"Bobby, you know I have to charge you with murdering your cousin Eugene Samson. I think you'll have a lot of time to come to terms with what you did."

***

Brennan took the phone off speaker.

"Did you hear all that Booth?"

"Yeah. Did you ever hear an interrogation like that?"

"No, but I would have liked to have heard you do the interview."

"Are you giving me a ride home?"

"Of course, when are they releasing you?"

"I'll update you."

"Bye Booth."


	10. Chapter 10

Booths Are Us

Part 10

Susan H.

Brennan ran into Hodgins in the parking garage at the lab.

"Hello Dr. B. Did you get the bad guy?"

"Yes, with a full confession. Excellent work on the particulates Hodgins. Where are you going?"

"I thought I should go visit Booth."

"Oh good, let me give you his going-home bag." She clicked her remote and unlocked her car. "Here you go."

"No problem." Hodgins accepted the bag.

Brennan locked her car up, and waited for Hodgins to pull away. She grabbed her phone.

"Hello," Booth said.

"Hi Booth. I thought I should tell you, Hodgins is on his way to visit you. Maybe you should hide your pudding."

"Thanks for the heads-up Bones. Oh, and I urinated."

"Um, that's great Booth. Congratulations?"

"It means I can leave today."

"Oh. I'm relieved you had a reason for telling me that."

"So any time after 6:00 is fine."

"Okay Booth. I'll be there. Hodgins is bringing your bag."

"Thanks Bones."

Brennan arrived at Booth's room exactly at 6:00. He lay on the bed dressed in the soft flannel t-shirt, sweat pants, and green and yellow striped socks she chose for him. She realized she forgot to pack his shoes.

"Hi Bones. Right on time."

"I thought you'd be anxious to get home."

"I am, but they aren't ready yet." He held up his hand, and Brennan saw a heparin lock still in place.

"I forgot to pack your shoes."

"That's fine, I have my work shoes with me."

They watched television and waited for the nurse.

"So, how are things with Tom?"

"He broke up with me."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I'm not. I had already decided to end the relationship with him. He just beat me to it. Besides, Angie has probably broken into his bank account and rerouted his paychecks through China by now."

"You can always count on Angie," Booth laughed. "So why were you going to end it?"

"No huge reason. Just no spark there, I guess."

"Let's see. I know he was a terrible shot. Was he bad at anything else?"

"Booth, I recognize an interrogation. It was nothing. He's just not interesting."

"Okay, Okay. Just making conversation."

"So did Hodgins get your pudding?"

"Nope, I was able to secure its safety before he got here. He flirted with a nurse until she gave him a bag full to take home."

"Are you talking about Jack?" a nurse asked as she walked in.

" Nurse Connie, are you working a double?" Booth asked.

"Yes sir. I'm here to release you."

She walked around the bed and went to work on his hand. She pulled out the IV and pressed his hand with gauze to prevent bleeding.

"So, what does Jack do for a living?" she asked Booth.

"He's a squint." Booth answered.

"Um, Connie, he's a scientist," Brennan added helpfully.

"Oh, cute and smart. Nice." Connie smiled. She taped Booth's hand.

"There you go Mr. Booth. All done. Do you have your going-home instructions, and your prescriptions?"

"Yes, I'm all set."

"Okay, then, I'll send someone to wheel you down. Call us if you have any questions or problems. Would you like a bag of pudding to take home too?"

"Really? Even though I don't have huge blue eyes?"

"Yes sir, but I'm going to put my phone number in your bag and trust you to pass it on to Jack."

"That sounds incredibly fair." Booth smiled.

Booth and Brennan laughed after the nurse left the room. She was back a few minutes later with the promised bag.

"Thank you" Booth said.

Booth slowly turned and hung his feet over the side of the bed. "Bones, can you help me with my shoes?"

Brennan found his black dress shoes and knelt by his bed. She slipped his shoes on and tied them.

"Are you in much pain?"

"It's not too bad. I feel sore when I move."

Brennan consolidated Booth's belongings into one bag, with the pudding on top. A few minutes later, a large man arrived with a wheelchair. He bent down and locked the wheels. Booth stood gingerly and sat in the chair.

"I'll bring the car around to the exit," Brennan said and walked to the garage.

Less than an hour later, Brennan and Booth stood at Booth's door. Brennan carried the bags, and Booth unlocked the door. Booth waved Brennan in first. Brennan focused on Booth's face as he walked through the door. She watched his mouth drop open, and then close and smile.

"Bones, what is this?"

"Well, Booth, it's a plasma television set with a large red bow on it."

"Bones, that's your new TV set."

"Which I never watch, and can't return. Besides, I thought you and Parker would get much more out of it. My dad and Russ set it up. Your cable, and video games, and DVD player are all set to go."

"Thank you, I don't know what else to say."

"I'm going to assume you'd like to rest here on your couch, with the remote."

"You know me well Bones."

Brennan put the pudding in the fridge, and Booth headed to the bathroom.

"Bones, you cleaned up. I'm so sorry you had to walk into that mess, I was too sick to clean it all up."

"It's no problem Booth. I handle worse than that every day." she said and he stepped out of the bathroom. "Would you like me to grab you some pillows?"

"That would be great," Booth said and sat on the couch. He grabbed the remote control.

Brennan set a pudding, spoon and ginger ale on the coffee table, and took Booth's shoes off. She got the pillows and helped him situate himself.

"How's that? Do you need anything else?"

"This Bones, is the equivalent of creamy plate of macaroni and cheese." He said.

She took the bow off the television and saw and envelope marked with Booth's name. She handed it to him. He opened it and read it out loud.

"It's from you father. He says, Booth, now that you have something worth stealing, you really need to find a safer place for your spare key. I'm offering this advice as an expert at finding spare keys. Regards, Max."

Brennan laid her bag next to the couch near Booth's feet. Booth bent his knees slowly, and Brennan sat gently. She helped him lay his feet back down on her lap. She held 1 foot and squeezed. Booth groaned.

"Does that hurt?"

"Yes, but it hurts in a good way."

Brennan continued kneading and said, "Let me know when it quits hurting. I know you have trouble with your feet."

"How do you know that Bones?"

"I can tell by your gait, and when my refrigerator blew up, I saw your x-rays."

"I remember now. You snooped through my medical files."

"It must have been terrible. The torture."

"It was the chance I took. Let's watch TV."

"Okay," Brennan said and continued massaging his feet.

After a while, a drowsy Booth said, "They don't hurt at all Bones. You know, the couch reclines on your end."

"Really?"

"Yeah Bones, it's a guy couch. 2 recliners built right in."

Brennan grabbed a journal from her bag, and slowly reclined, being careful not to jostle Booth too much. Booth watched television, and Brennan read her journal.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: This series continues in The Death in the Vow. Thanks for reading!--Susan

Booths Are Us

Chapter 11

Susan H.

Three weeks later, Brennan and Booth sat next to each other in the diner.

"She's late," Brennan said.

"Only 5 minutes Bones, give her a break. She's not used to DC.

"Why does she want to meet with us anyway?"

"Bones, she was in DC for an appointment, and thought it would be nice to meet with us."

The bell above the door rang. A woman dressed in a business suit carrying a briefcase walked in. Booth stood, "Delilah, it's good to see you!" he sat down after she was seated across from them.

"Agent Booth, you look so much better. Hello Dr. Brennan."

"Hello Delilah, how do you like D.C.?" Booth asked.

"Well, I don't prefer crowded cities. However, this visit proved to be extremely fruitful. I also thought it would be the perfect time to thank y'all, I mean you, for the kind way you handled me during such a terrible time. I'm working on my accent. My years married to Sammy made me sloppy. I'm going to start teaching my Mountain Babies again and I need to set a good example."

"Your Mountain Babies?" Brennan asked.

"Yes, it is my pet name for the Appalachian children I help. I am working out the details now, but I'm designing some mobile teaching units that can go where they are needed. I found a buyer for the business, and that will help fund the endeavor."

"Well that is great news Delilah. Back to your first love?" Booth asked.

"I suppose that's true. I did love Sammy though, and I never begrudged my decision to settle with him. I know now that Bobby thought it was the wrong thing for me, but it was my choice at the time."

"You talked to Bobby?" Brennan asked.

"I did. My mama always taught me that no one is all good or all bad. She says we deal with the bad, and pray we can find enough good to be loving and forgiving."

"Well, I don't think I can agree with that theory Delilah. I have met truly evil psychopaths that seemed void of any goodness whatsoever. I'm sure Booth would argue that Jesus was all good."

"Yes Dr. Brennan," Delilah smiled, "but, if you cancel the highest and lowest scores, you are left with everyone else. That's who I work with, everyone else."

Brennan looked down, "I see."

"Besides, Bobby transferred me all of his assets and asked that I use it for my Mountain Babies. That's what I intend to do. He is trying to do penance, and I won't stand in his way.

"Anyway, I hope this doesn't break any FBI rules, but I brought the two of you a little something." She reached into a bag and pulled out a black and pink thermos. "I filled these with some of my mama's wisdom. The thermoses are excellent. I thought they may be appreciated for long trips, or stake outs."

She handed the pink one to Brennan, and the Black one to Booth.

"Thanks Delilah, these are wonderful." Booth said smiling.

"My pleasure Agent Booth. Dr. Brennan, your name came up in one of my meetings today. We were discussing how private citizens use their talents and resources to help with public problems. You were mentioned in relation to a bridge you had rebuilt. You are an extremely generous woman, and you've made a big difference."

"Thank you Delilah, but as you said, it was my pleasure."

"You know, I may be out of line here, but I shared some very intimate feelings with you two through Sammy's death, so I'm going to say what is on my mind. Some people thought I made a huge mistake leaving my life for Sammy. They viewed it as a waste of talent. But, there was something they couldn't see, they couldn't measure, and we couldn't prove. This intangible bond that overcame all of that. I was truly happy.

"This is not an explanation worthy of Dr. Brennan's scrutiny, but sometimes, I believe, we spin in this universe, and for some inexplicable reason, a force pulls two people together. I'm sure many couples are missing this invisible gravity, and they are happy. Yet, once one experiences it, a person recognizes it. I recognize it in you two. You have been pulled together, and I believe, this universe will continue putting you together until you give in to it.

"Sadly, I lost my Sammy. But I am surely happy that I gave in to that force before he was gone.

"I really need to go now. I have another appointment. I'm so happy I was able to see you both again and speak my mind." Delilah shook both their hands and walked out. The bell rang as the door closed.

"Well, that was crazy. I sure hope she doesn't teach her Mountain Babies that theory." Brennan said.\

"Well Bones, I'm open to a better explanation, but until then, I'm inclined to believe her. So what do you think, is mama's wisdom more mint tea?" Booth twisted opened his thermos and inhaled.

"MMMMMM, it's the most fabulous coffee I've ever smelled."

Brennan opened hers and agreed.

"But I don't want a pink thermos. Trade with me Booth."

"Special Agent Seeley Booth does not carry a pink thermos!"

"Come on Booth, you're secure in your manhood. Can't you feel the invisible force pushing your thermos to me?"

"Nope, I don't carry a pink thermos."

"Well, you wear a purple tie."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. It's just an observation."

"I'm starting to feel a force that is repelling me from you."

"Okay, keep the black thermos."

"Are you going to mope now?"

"I don't mope. I'll carry the pink thermos. It's a very good thermos. Logically, the color doesn't change its quality. I'm mature enough to realize that."

"Oh, so now I'm immature."

"A little defensive, aren't you?"


End file.
